The present application is related, generally, to systems and methods for obtaining workplace performance information. Such information may be used to evaluate worker performance. The systems and methods may be applied to a variety of different work environments. By way of example, an application of the systems and methods to a call center environment will be described herein.
A call center may be staffed by a call center manager, one or more assistant managers, and any number of call service administrators. The call service administrators may interact with customers via the telephone and may receive telephone calls via an automatic call distributor. The call service administrators may be responsible for taking product orders for products such as, for example, asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) products, and for resolving customer service issues such as billing adjustments.
Each assistant manager may be responsible for supervising, managing, and evaluating the performance of one or more call service administrators. An assistant manager may evaluate a particular call service administrator based on a number of different criteria. For example, the evaluation may be based on how quickly a service order error was corrected by the call service administrator, how many product orders were processed by the call service administrator, how many of the processed orders were completed, rejected, or canceled, and on automatic call distribution information associated with the call service administrator. Such automatic call distribution information may include the number of calls taken by the call service administrator, the average length of each call, the amount of time the call service administrator was available to take a call, the amount of time the call service administrator was idle, etc. The call center manager may be responsible for managing the day-to-day operations of the call center, including the management and evaluation of the assistant managers.
In a complex operation such as a call center, the information used by the assistant managers to evaluate the call service administrators may need to be obtained from a variety of different sources. In many call centers, the procurement of the information consumes an inordinate amount of time because for each different source of information, the assistant managers may have to perform one or more separate operations to obtain the information.